Doctor Edison
Doctor Thomas Maxwell Edison is an incredibly brilliant scientist and the creator of Gary Gears and his pet dog Rex. Being among the most intelligent (and rich) scientists in all of Circuit Falls, he lives a comfortable life as the CEO of the massive Edison Corporation and lives in a fantastic penthouse in Edison Tower, the tallest building in Circuit Falls. Character Biography Doctor Edison started his company with nothing back his the sweat of his brow, the work of his own two hands, and a massive inheritance from his rich uncle. With the growing popularity of industrial and companion robots, The Edison Corporation rose to success quickly and swiftly. Unfortunately, Edison's company was sanctioned by the The Coalition of United Human Unions for it's refusal to help produce robotic military drones for the current war effort. His company was driven to bankruptcy temporarily, with Edison refusing to budge an inch. Stating: "I want to save and advance human life, not destroy it. One of the things I am most proud of is the fact that I have never invented weapons to kill." Luckily for Edison and his company, Thomas would would eventually conceive the first AI program able to simulate human sentience with 100% accuracy. Recruiting little known fellow scientist Doctor Tesla to help him, they were able to work together to create the very first sentient robot. the Geometric Android for Recon and Youth. or G.A.R.Y. This prototype would later evolve into Gary Gears. However, relations between Tesla and Edison would sour when Tesla realized he was never compensated for his contributions to Edison's company. When Edison was confronted about this, assuming that Tesla had always intended to help out of the goodness of his heart, jokingly told him he "didn't understand Circuit Fallsian humor." Dr. Tesla did not see the humor in this joke, instead of laughing, he opted to tear up Edison's study until he was dragged out by armed security. Since that day, Doctor Tesla has waged a one-man war against Edison, his company, and all of Circuit Falls. Thanks to the effort of Edison's creation, Gary Gears, every attempt Dr. Tesla has made at taking over the city has been foiled. Dr. Edison used to live with Gary Gears in Edison Tower, but recently sent Gary Gears away to Asimov High, believing he need to make new friends and gain a higher education. Also, to get Gary out of his hair for a little while. Personality Doctor Edison is a very rich man, but don't think he isn't humble! Everything he does is for the benefit of the good people of Circuit Falls, from the robotic students of Asimov High to the hard working Average Joes working hard in the industrial district, Edison and his corporation strive to make lives better all across Circuit Falls and beyond! Edison takes his job very seriously, but that doesn't mean this old codger doesn't like to have a little fun once in a while! He takes great pride in his inventions, but by far his greatest invention has to be his son... Gary! - Blurb courtesy of the Edison Corporation's PR Department. Trivia * In real life, Thomas Edison was an inventor and business man who held over a thousand patents. He is credited with the invention of the motion picture projector, the phonograph and most famously, the light bulb. * Doctor Edison's middle name is a reference to the Beatles song Maxwell's silver hammer. In real life, Edison's middle name was Alva. * Edison puts a lot of faith on Gary, allowing him independence and encouraging him to work out his problems in a logical way on his own. This is why he removed Gary's self destruct function. Haha, just kidding! But not really. Category:Citizens of Circuit Falls